Royal Crisis
by ChibiChino
Summary: The Uchiha Brothers are magic users that accepts mission for cash. But when one mission comes up to infiltrate the Fire kingdom's Palace, Home to the Uzumaki. They bite off more than they can chew. Many pairings. Main:NarutoXSasuke,KyuubiXItachi.
1. Mission:Cops'n Robbers

Hello everyone! This a new story! Yay! I added a Narrator. He's a guy name Luther and, at the moment, he speaks in a British accent a bit like Alfred from Batman! Say Hi Luther!

_Hello madam, fellow readers. _

He'll be saying all the stuff in between. Like details and stuff.

Oh, and the setting is kind of like in Full Metal Alchemist. Where it's not in the future or past but they have like electricity, running water and refrigerators! More examples are probably like in Animes like Black Cat and Saiyuki.

Anyways!

Happy readings!

--

(This story takes place in a alternative universe, dimension, galaxy, whatever and however you call it. It's just not Earth. It's about 4 people. Simple enough but just a little more complicated than it sounds. Two...Are thieves. The other two...Of royalty. Sounds simple? Well, the complications starts when they fall in love. With each other. Problems arises and situations aren't exactly solved. Curses and trouble, betrayal and rumbles. Liars and cheaters, jealously and deception. Complicated isn't it? Well, let's get this story started as the first scene starts with the two thieves...And a rather Formal Invitation.)

--

A Formal Invitation

Announces You Are

Formally Invited to the King's Palace For The Celebration Of The

Prince's18th Birthday

Tonight We Shall Dine In Ecstasy.

--

"What's this all about?" A young man said inclined on the bed as he held the card he just read. Another man a little older than him smiled.

"It means we got lucky. King's Castle? Kill me if I ever find a Castle with nothing good inside."

"I do it in a heartbeat. Where'd you get something like this anyway?"

"How else do I get things?" The older man said grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge.

"By stealing."

"Well, I don't always steal." He looked at the younger man with a frown

"Well, kill me if I'm lying."The younger of the two yawned and didn't even blink saying something like that.

"Damn..."The older eyebrows furrowed in thought but he shook it off with a swig of milk. It looked like he actually wished the younger man was lying just so he could kill him. Just a thought. "Well, we're going. So we're going to find something fancy to wear."

"Alright, finally." The younger got up and tossed the card onto a table.

"You are such a girl."The older shook his head.

"It's not everyday, we get to wear something nice. We're always wearing some weird outfits, running on rooftops and jumping from tree to tree like we're ninjas are something."

"Uh...Huh..." The older raised an eyebrow at the younger. "You're still a girl. Let's go."

"I am not." He walked out the door and stopped. "How the hell do you 'Dine in Ecstasy?'"

The older man just blinked.

* * *

"I want white and orange ribbons all from every corner of the ball room and the main hall. The columns decorated with orange flowers and green vines."

"Of course, your majesty."

"Kyuubi!" A third voice called out.

"The tables are to be set from the walls to the columns. I want the middle to be free for the guest to dance and socialize as they please."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Kyuubi!!"

"Do you know what the cook will be preparing today?"

"I believe it'll be something along the lines of seafood. Nothing short of the Prince's favorite."

"Ah! Excellent, well then I want the food to be served around-"

"KYUUBI!!"

"What is it Naruto?! I'm busy!" The King of Fire country turned around and sighed.

"I don't want a party!" The Prince of Fire exclaimed.

"I don't care. You are having a party and that's final. We've already had this discussion earlier and last year. AND the year before that."

"And you never listen! I'm19 for God's sake. I'm not a girl! So why the hell do I need a party?!" Naruto followed his brother as he walked around.

"Actually you're going to 20 today..." The King of Fire said. "Oh, by the way, I want the orchestra band to be playing on the stage corner right next to the main stage."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Kyuubi! You're not even listening!" Naruto cried out.

"Naruto please, can you not disturb me right now? I'm trying to set up your party."

"Kyuubi, I said-"

"Naruto. You're are having this party. Understood?" Kyuubi gave Naruto a stern glare. "You will only have to show up for the blowing of the candles. Afterwards you can just leave." Naruto clenched his jaw. This was no changing his brother's mind when he gave Naruto that look. He never listens just like the every single year before.

"Fine. See if I care what happens to you." Naruto turned on his heels and left the ballroom. Kyuubi watched him leave and faced the gray-hair servant that had been listening to his preparation for the party.

"I believe the Prince just wanted to look out for your well being, your majesty." The gray-hair servant reassured him. The King of Fire gave him a small smile.

"I know."

* * *

"He's an ass!" Naruto threw his arms up in annoyance. A purple haired girl was following him.

"Your highness, If his majesty wants to do this with or without your consent. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I don't care if he's fine or not I just don't want this! It's embarrassing!"

"Haha. You don't mind the party. You just mind your brother's health." Naruto turned a little red. "That hit hard didn't it, your highness?" She giggled as Naruto turned a bit redder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled and looked out the row of ceiling to floor window instead of a solid wall.

"Of course you don't." The servant girl smiled. "So it'll be okay to have Kyuubi have another attack you don't mind?"

"Hinata!" Naruto stopped and spun around to face her.

"Merely kidding your highness. We will watch over his majesty. Do not worry. We have it covered." Hinata said seriously. Naruto gave a small sigh.

"Hinata, you've changed too much." Naruto groaned.

"In a good or bad way?" She asked.

"Both I suppose."

Naruto remembered when Hinata Hyuuga was first presented into the castle. She was 10 while Naruto was 11. Naruto's father was king at that time and he had been long time friends with the Hyuuga Lord. The Hyuuga are famous for their stealth and speed as well as their assassination skills. They have worked under the Uzumaki's family for a very long time. They make up the a part of the assassination group of the castle so naturally they would want to marry someone that can improve their work as well as strengthen the family. Thus Hinata was married into the Aburame family.

The Aburame family make up the other half of the Assassination group. They were good with nature and have a wide knowledge of all the forest in the country as well as knowing when the forests are disturbed. If there were any thieves, assassination attempts, or even poachers in the forest behind the palace. The Aburame were the first to know. They were that close with nature. Almost as if they could communicate with the animals and creature of the forest. Naruto wouldn't doubt it. Whenever the Aburame assassins sensed something a Hyuuga would be sent out to investigate and it always came out to be correct.

"Your highness?" Hinata looked at Naruto curiously. "What's wrong? You've been staring at me for a while now."

"Nothing. Just thinking."

So Hinata was then engaged and later married to Shino. A young and very talented Aburame. He was only 12. When Hinata first came into the castle she was shy and stuttered a lot but if anyone saw her now who did not know her they would say that couldn't have been Hinata in the past. Hinata was confident and skilled and maybe a little timid but never conceited or self-centered. She also grew up to be a very beautiful and graceful assassin. This was all thanks to Shino, of course.

"Your highness?" Hinata looked a bit concerned now

"It's Naruto." Hinata blushed. She didn't like to call the Uzumaki family by their names and it embarrassed her to be corrected. That was a little problem Hinata could never get rid of. Naruto smiled. Some things never change. "Yea, yea. Let's go."

"Of course. We must get you ready."

"Ready? For what-? No. No, Hinata. Come on...Don't do this." Hinata advanced on to Naruto as he backed up. "Hinata come on! We're-we're buddies right?" Hinata smiled.

"But of course." She kept advancing.

"Hinata... Hinata?... G-Gaara!!"

"Gaara will not be back until tomorrow morning. I'm sure he'll be so disappointed not seeing you tonight." That's true. Naruto thought. He gulped.

"Not too hard please?" Hinata cocked her head to a side and smiled.

"Of course, your highness..."

* * *

"Sasuke you ready?"

"Yea. How do I look?" Sasuke came out of the bathroom.

"Like a queer." Itachi said without even looking.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi smiled and looked at him.

"Fine. You look fine. Now can we go now? Little queer brother."

"You-"

"Okay. Hey, no more bickering." Kakashi came in the room with a paper. He placed the paper on the table. "Come look at this." The two brothers hovered around the table. "This is where the ball will be taking place. There will be guards so don't wander off. No matter what gold you see." Kakashi looked at the two raven hair brothers.

"What?" They both said simultaneously with a bit of smirk. Kakashi sighed.

"Anyway, don't wander off. From what I heard The King of Fire will be there the whole time. As for the Prince he'll come out with at the middle but he most likely won't stay the whole time. He doesn't like parties. Apparently."

"What an idiot." Sasuke asked. "How did you get all this info?"

"I'm an Enchanter. I make potions. It's not that hard." He said each sentence bluntly. "So you guys got it?"

"Yep." Itachi said.

"Uh huh."Sasuke replied.

"Good. You're a little late but you'll be there in time when the Prince come out. Well, work your magic boys." Kakashi smirked. (_Though you can't see it_)

* * *

"Oh, sweet mother of spirals. What the hell is this?" Naruto sighed as he looked at himself at the mirror wall of his dressing room. He was dressed in a blue and black military noble suit with orange stripes on both shoulders as well as other royal symbols. Naruto did not mind that but at the edge of the sleeves had ruffles. His shoes? Looked like those of a leprechaun. "What the hell? Hinata!" Hinata looked at him and smiled. "What the hell?"

"What the hell what? Your highness?"

"That's it. Who picked it out?"

"It was his Excellency Jiraiya, your highness."

"Agh! I should have known! I bet he wrote that stupid Invitation too. No wonder he left this morning. Bitch." Naruto grumbled. Hinata chuckled.

"Your highness, you're due to come out within half an hour. Prepare yourself."

Naruto groaned and rolled his head.

Sighing he said, "This is ridiculous."

"Not as ridiculous as you look." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Thank you Hinata, thank you very much."

* * *

"Welcome, good sirs. Enjoy your time." Servants greeted Itachi and Sasuke as they went through the front entrance of the palace after presenting their invitation. The two brothers smiled and tilted their heads in reply. Looks of admiration were thrown their way as they passed groups of women in beautiful ball gowns.

'Sasuke, we'll separate here. Give me a signal if you see anything we need to know.'

Sasuke nodded at a group of women making them blush but the sign was really for Itachi. Telling him he knew what he said and with that he turned and went the opposite way as Itachi went one way. The first thing he did when he was separated from Itachi was grab a flute glass filled more than half way with wine from a waiter holding a tray filled with them. Sasuke took a sip of it and looked at the glass approvingly. 'Chateau Lafite. Nice.' He thought.

'Yea? I got a glass of Romanée-Conti over here." Sasuke heard Itachi's voice in his head.

'Damn it.' Sasuke thought hearing Itachi chuckle.

'Stay focused.'

'Right...' Sasuke thought annoyed. Itachi's voice faded out. 'Him and his stupid mind reading abilities.'

'I heard that.' Sasuke rolled his eyes as Itachi's voice came back into his head. He continued on his trek around the ballroom memorizing every aspect of it. Sasuke wasn't surprised but the ballroom was huge but the sheer size of it was still amazing. It could fit all of the town's citizen and still have room to walk around comfortably. And the town's population had at the very least 20,000 people. He marveled at the fact that the Fire kingdom Palace was really THAT gigantic. Sasuke whistled and a nearby girl giggled. Sasuke scoffed.

* * *

"Oh! You're so adorable, Ichi-kun!" Itachi smiled as the girls flocked to his side. Mind-reading all of them. Ichi was his fake name.

_'Oh...Ichi-kun. I just want to eat right up.' _Itachi scoffed with a smile.

_'I bet he's so good in bed.'_ He nodded, agreeing with her silent statement.

_'I'd love to take him home...If I wasn't married!'_

_'Ichi-kun...you're so hot.'_

_'I bet he taste like cheese...mmm.'_

He winced at the last silent comment but continued on with his mission. The girls seemed to willing to answer his every questions anyway. "So my lovely ladies, tell me what this country is like?" He said with a bit of an accent to pretend he's from out of town.

"Oh, Ichi-kun. It's amazing."

"This palace, wonderful!"

"Simply the best place in the land."

"The king is so gorgeous."

"Oh yea?" Itachi said. "Then his wife must be beautiful." The ladies all shook their heads. "What?" Itachi looked at them puzzled.

"The king's isn't married."She laughed as if the statement was ridiculous.

"He hasn't taking a liking to any girl out here."

"He's always taking care of the town problems and maintaining the town's name instead."

"Yes, ever since the king died an early death."

"Well, I think he might be 'leaning the other way'." The other ladies looked at her as well as Itachi. "What?"

"That's ridiculous!" Another girl snapped. "It's all because of the family promise and the stupid guide they follow." Now this was interesting.

"What guide?" The ladies looked at him, nervously.

"Well...it's just a rumor."

"No! I'm sure it's true!"

"Either way. It was a guide that they follow. Once you get married, you resign from the throne and let the next one in line or something like that."

"Oh?" Itachi said questioningly. This was new.

"Not only that, I heard that they have some kind of dark secret that they can't trust anyone with. So it must be very hard to find a suitable wife."

"Huh, that is...very interesting." Itachi said innocently. This is more info than he been meaning to get. "Enough of this rumor mill ladies, let's enjoy the evening shall we? More wine!" The ladies are agreed happily. When the lights suddenly dimmed and all the guest slowly began to get quietly. "Oh, what's going on?"

"Oh! It's the King! It's time to blow the candles!" The closest girl whispered excitedly. As a red head, wearing very fine clothes, walked up the steps. Seems like red is a favorite as well as white. He had no crown but Itachi could see that he needed none. Everyone in the room respected and honored him almost as if he was a god. A quick sweep of all the minds in the room told him that this king was not one to be messed with. Though that would have been correct for anyone else that wasn't Itachi, for Itachi. It only made him want to ruin him even more. Itachi smiled. This is going to be fun.

* * *

"Ekusa-nii! Look it's starting!" Sasuke looked at the girl who had spoken his cover name.

"What is, my sweet?" Sasuke whispered and smiled.

"T-The blowing of the candles..." She whispered, entranced by the smile that Sasuke threw her.

"Oh?" He said as the lights dimmed and it focused on the long red-haired authority figure that walked up onto the stage. "Hm, who's that?"

"That's the king himself! He always lights the candles." The rather rotund man standing close to him hissed. "What an annoying time to come to the Fire Country. Bloody tourist." The man muttered to himself, it was obvious that he was peeved at the fact that Sasuke was surrounded by girls and all he had was empty air around him.

"Watch your tongue!" One of the girls hissed back at him.

"It's alright, I really don't know anything." Sasuke waved off the insult and merely smiled. The rotund man suddenly dropped his flute glass and clutched his stomach causing some of the nearby ladies to give a muffled squeal. He spun around quickly and pushed his way through the jam packed crowd. "It's okay ladies, most likely a stomachache or something." He winked at them and they all fell quiet. No one had saw Sasuke snap his fingers quietly before the incident. A servant went by and quickly wiped up the mess.

_'Sasuke, Watch it.' _Itachi's voice went through his head.

_'What?' _He said, innocently.

_'Don't play dumb. You and your curses or the most messed up things I've ever seen.'_

_'Hah, and your mind reading isn't. Right.'_

_'Just stay focused you dipstick for a brother.'_

The king had finished lighting all the candles and was about give a speech.

"Lovely Ladies and honest gentlemen," The king of fire smiled at the audience as he stood next to the birthday cake at least seven or eight feet high. A white cake with orange icing. Very elaborated decorating. "Thank you all for coming tonight. As you all know tonight we celebrate The Fire Country's very own Prince's Birthday." Applause rang from the crowd. The king gave them a moment before it died down. "Everything seem to be going by so fast. Before you know it, it's going to be the Prince's time to rule and we all know how that's going to be." He said with a hint of humor. The crowd chuckled. "But I know for certain, before that times come. He'll always be known as the Prince of Fire and the sunshine of my life. The annoying little thing that must bother me everyday before he can get a good night's sleep. I'm most proud to present my darling little brother." The king held his hand out to the curtain behind him and it rose. Standing there was a quite embarrassed blonde figure in a blue and black uniform. The crowd gave another thundering applause as well as hoots and hollers. The blonde smiled sheepishly and step forward. He gave a shy wave and address the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday. I hope everyone had an amazing time?" The applause came once again along with the hoots and hollers."Great. Just letting you know, this was all my brother doing." The crowd snickered. "I was never one for corny comments and stuff but since my brother had insisted I give a speech. I just wanted to say thanks for all these years you've looked out for me and kept me busy with work. Thank you very much. It's seems like you can't sleep well without nagging me at least once everyday." The crowd gave another laugh and applauded as the two brothers gave each other a hug. "I hate you." Naruto whispered to his brother.

"Me too." The king reply laughing and with that the prince blew out the candles or at least the one's on the bottom layer. Before anyone even saw him, Naruto had slipped back behind the curtains.

Sasuke stood there with a mesmerized smirk. He could not believe the luck. A castle filled with gold and riches plus one very beautiful Prince. When Kakashi had told him about what they were to do with the mission, he had dreaded it but now that he saw the Prince. He was looking forward to it. Very much so.

_'Good, I'm taking the King. You can have your Prince.' _Itachi whispered in Sasuke's head.

_'Alright, you can have the king. Ready?'_

_'As always.'_

_'Time for the show.'_

All the lights suddenly shut off. A few squeals were heard before it was complete silence. Everyone, thinking it was part of the ceremony, stood and waited for something to surprise them. Everyone except the king, this was not what he had planned. 'What happened?' He thought. 'Must be the lights but...' He suddenly felt a sense of awareness. His instinct told him there was trouble. Before he knew it, a spotlight came on summoning a gasp came from the crowd before everything was grew silent once again. The sudden flash glared his eyes and he rose a hand to shield himself from it. He peered under his hand and saw a figure that seemed to be floating in midair. He wore a long black cloak that fluttered in the empty space below him. The collar of the cloak rose to his ears. The overall appearance seems to give off a malicious vibe. 'What the hell?' The king of fire frowned but regain his composure. The king's soldiers started to gathered around the king but the king signaled them to stop.

"Who are you?" He asked the figure. The black hair man smiled and said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" The king tried again and this time the man opened his mouth to speak.

"I've come to play a game. Would you like to join?" The man said, still smiling. The king of fire scoffed but was a little surprised at the gentleness of the intruders voice.

"What does this game...involve?" The king asked.

"Nothing that should be of any importance to you. Just a game and nothing more." Somehow the king highly doubt it.

"Describe your game."

"Well, we can call it...Cops'n Robbers. You just need to catch me."

"Oh? That simple, it should be of no hard effort." The stranger chuckled.

"For the king, perhaps not but if you don't catch me. You must announce that your rule has been nothing short of a disappointment as well as your father's and your father's father. In fact your whole lineage. Admit you're all nothing but a load of... manure." The man said with heavy humor.

"That's ridiculous. I have no need to play such a game." The king snapped.

"Oh, so your failing to catch an intruder leads me to believe you are nothing more than what I stated."

"What sickness is this?" The king growled.

"Nothing, just a test for myself. If you can catch me then you may do whatever you wish to me. Other than that there's nothing to it."

"I will have your head."

"Why that's no way to treat a guest." The stranger chuckled. "The game begins now. Oh and I'll make it easier by taking one step out of the the palace." And with a swish of his cloak he disappeared. The king growled. He signaled for the head butler.

"The party is done. Make everybody leave. Say nothing but the fact that it was a joke by a relative." The butler nodded and walked off to inform the rest of the workers. As the confused party guests turned to leave, the king called on the soldiers. "We have a game to play."

"This way! We'll split up. Five this way, everyone else with the king." The captain turned a corner. The king had changed into his military attire and it has been a little more than an hour since the game started. He was growing impatient and peeved. What was the man playing at? Must be a thief.

"Search every room." The king ordered the soldiers who had followed him. "Leave nothing unchecked." The king watched as the men go in pairs to each room. "This is ridiculous." The king turned and stalked further down the hall. "Filthy bastard."

"That's not very nice." The same thief appeared in front of him and smiled.

"You!" But before another word could be spoken, he was frozen to the spot and silence.

"Now, now. It wouldn't be good if you called your men now would it?" The thief walked around him slowly. "Nice uniform."

"Your Majesty!" Th soldiers had seen them.

"Ah, damn." The thief sighed and covered the king in his cloak before they both disappeared altogether.

"Shit! Your majesty! Damn it! Spread out and searched now!"

The King of Fire stirred and groaned before opening his eyes halfway. "What the hell?" He shook his head slowly and tried to get up but he couldn't. He found that his hands were stuck to the wall he was sitting against. His armor had also been removed leaving him in just his white dress shirt and black pants. "Why-"

"Oh? So the little king of fire was finally woke up. Did you enjoy the nap?" The king was enveloped in complete darkness and couldn't see the stranger that had spoken but knew that he was close.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" The king growled.

"Nothing really. Didn't I tell you? I just wanted to play a game." A dim blue light appeared out of no where right in front of him. It held the king's gaze and he stared after it. There was something about that light that entranced him. The king furrowed his eyebrows as he stared deeper and deeper into the globe of blue light. It warded off a nostalgic melancholy feel. "Kyuubi..." It sounded like the wind had whispered his name. It was so soft and gentle but filled with sadness and pain. In a moment it all disappeared and the light turned a deep red emitting hatred and emptiness.

"Kyuubi..." This time the voice was menacing and void of all everything pleasant replaced by deep anger.

"What the hell are you doing heathen!" Kyuubi seethed. He started to struggle against the invisible bondage that held his arms. He growled when the hold on him didn't even waver. The stranger chuckled.

"Now now feisty little king. Don't be so worked up. You're just wasting your energy."

"Goddamn magic users."

"Well," The man chuckled again. "we get around." A white light illuminated the man's face and Kyuubi could see the his pale face, ebony hair and black specked red eyes. "Hi, little king." Kyuubi scowled.

"You bastard, why are you doing this? Tell me who you are!"

"All these questions little king. Questions, I don't feel like answering." The man leaned forward and looked at Kyuubi intently. Kyuubi made a subtle wince at the gaze, something about this man bothered him and he didn't like it. "What? No resistance? No more questions? Anything you want to ask me? Anything at all?"

"You're crazy." Kyuubi was trying so hard to summon his powers and just blast this guy in half. But he knew he couldn't. He hadn't anticipated that a magic user would try and attack the castle this time of the month. When almost all his arsenal was out of the country.

"Oh? I'm crazy? Why are you here with a crazy man then? Why don't you summon your powers you just thought about? Oh wait, you can't? Is that right? That makes my job a whole lot easier."

"What-" The man placed a firm kiss on Kyuubi's lips. Kyuubi's eyes widen in shock. He moved his body back and forth, trying to shake the man off but the man held his head tight to him. Kyuubi's anger faltered as he began to relax in the his hold. His head was telling him that this man was dangerous and that this wasn't right but some how his body wasn't reacting the way he wanted. In fact, he let out a quiet groan as the man dipped his tongue into his mouth.

_'Cute.' _The word resonated in Kyuubi's mind.

_'What?' _He thought.

_'Little king, how come you've lost your powers?' _

_'Shit, you're a mind reader.' _A chuckled passed through his mind.

_'Why yes, I am aren't I?'_

_'You bit-'_ Kyuubi's breath hitched as one cold hand slipped up his shirt. He shivered at the contact and let out a moan as the hand drifted up and brushed a nipple. The ball of light had floated next to them and Kyuubi could only make out a vague outline of the stranger.

"So tell me little king, what's wrong?" The man broke away from the kiss and looked down at Kyuubi's pained expression.

"You." Kyuubi whispered. "Just stop."

Itachi stared down into the darken red eyes of the fire king. It was filled with lust and pain. "Why, little king? Afraid I'll hurt you? Don't be, I can be very gentle." _If I want to. _I licked my lips.

"Please no more." The king protested but couldn't hold back the moaned. It only succeeded in fueling my want and desire. I opened his shirt as the king closed his eyes and try to stifle another groan rising from his throat as my hand brushed the left nipple. But it wasn't only his nipple I came across.

"Oh, what's this? You're into this kind of thing?" I laughed. "Imagine that. The king of fire, having a nipple ring?" I pulled on it and felt a shiver shoot down south as the king moaned and arched off the wall. "Now I'm very curious, as to what the rest of your body look like." Itachi said his hand further down Kyuubi's toned body. As his hands skims Kyuubi's stomach, black abstract markings start to appear where his hand had touched. "Little king, this is..." Kyuubi gave a deep moaned as Itachi traced the marking. He arched against the wall into Itachi's hand. A sound escaped his lips and if Itachi wasn't so focused on the king he would have missed it.

_'Yes.' _The breathy moan slipped from the king's lips. Itachi eyes widen in surprise and lust as an unexpected shiver ran down his spine. He raked his nails against the markings. Making the king give off such an erotic moan that Itachi couldn't help but taking in a sharp intake of air.

'Oh, god.' Itachi groaned in his mind. 'He is fucking beautiful.' When he tried to dig into Kyuubi's mind, all he got was emotions filled with lust and desire. It made him rock hard. It made him want to fuck the king right now. It wasn't part of the plan but who gives a fuck.

"Little king, can you hear me?" Itachi said quietly, getting a moan in response. "Do you know what's going to happen?" Kyuubi nodded quickly. "Do you want it to happen?" He nodded again. "Then beg for it." He wanted to hear more of the king's erotic voice again.

Just for future references.

_"Please... _I need...I want, _more. Just a little more." _Kyuubi said with half lidded eyes. How could anyone not give in to that beautifully perfected erotic face?

Kyuubi watched him take off his pants, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the idea of a complete stranger looking at something almost no one has seen before. The stranger chuckled.

"So the curtains do match the carpet. I've never fucked a real red head before."

Kyuubi moaned at the promise of getting fucked. His mind was still in denial but lust quickly got rid of all sense of reason inside the king and he gave into the man almost completely. He gave another pull at the nipple ring and Kyuubi moaned involuntarily. That was it. He couldn't take it. He was going to need more quick before he exploded. "Stop...teasing."

"As you wish."

He couldn't believe it. That was it. He was giving himself up to a complete stranger. A man who had insulted him and his whole lineage. If this was happening on any other day besides this one, this man who have been blown to dust. 'God damn, new moon.' Naruto had told him to be careful. Not like he'd ever listen to that brother of his. Kyuubi sucked in a sharp breath and groaned in pain. The man wasn't kidding when he said as you wish. Kyuubi was trying desperately not to make anymore sound but on a night like this he had no control. "Ah!" He moaned as the man began to bury himself into Kyuubi. So slow, it was torture. "Faster..." Kyuubi whined as the man pushed his legs against his chest.

"Beg for it, say I need more Itachi." Kyuubi moaned at the commanding voice.

"I need _more... Itachi._" Itachi gave a sudden jerk of his hips and moaned at the voice laced with ecstasy. Itachi slammed into him and only gave Kyuubi a few seconds to catch his breath before drawing back and slamming in. Kyuubi moaned filled with desire and his hips met with Itachi's next thrust making both of them hiss in pleasure. They continued the cycle. Going faster and meeting each other at perfect timings. It wasn't long before Kyuubi was moaning in one continuous sound.

"_Touch me ._" Kyuubi whimpered. Itachi easily obliged and began stroking Kyuubi in time with his thrust.

It was too much.

With a moan of the man's name his own seed splatter on his stomach. Itachi came when Kyuubi muscle spasmed and clenched around him. He kissed the king gently as he pulled out. Kyuubi let out a groan of disappointment.

"You're beautiful, Kyuubi." He whispered trying to slow down his panting. " I'll be seeing you soon." Itachi smirked and with a wave of his hand cleaned them off before disappearing. Kyuubi laid there, trying to regain his breath. His hands fell to his sides as the invisible bondage disappeared. He looked at the orb of light Itachi had left behind. Somehow he was comforted by the fact the light was there. He was in deep shit. He knew it but right now, he didn't want to think about anything except-

_"Itachi..."_

"Shit, I hate my birthday." Naruto sighed and stepped out from the shower. He grabbed a towel and began drying himself off and tying it around his waist before grabbing another one and running it through his hair. "Stupid uniform." He went into his room and tilted his head confusingly. "Whoa, things gotten quiet. The party's done? No way." He sat on the edge of the bed and continued running the towel through his hair. When he noticed another presence in the room but Naruto didn't freak out. He played it cool and pretended nothing was there. He stood up slowly and walked to the window, closing the curtains. Naruto turned around and gave his room a casual look over and saw the intruder's aura. It was very well hidden but Naruto had a knack for seeing auras. As normal as he could he walked over to the dresser where the intruder stood next to against the wall. He pretended to open the dresser when he reached out and grabbed the intruder. Naruto felt the stranger flinched. "I'm not in the best of moods, so let's make this quick and reveal yourself." The intruder chuckled and Naruto's arm, the one who had been holding onto the stranger, suddenly twisted around onto his back. Naruto let out a gasp of surprise and was slammed against the wall where the intruder had stood.

"Well, that's too bad isn't it? Because I'm in the best of moods." Naruto gave an involuntary shiver at the voice that whispered in his ear. He felt the intruder slowly reveal himself but Naruto still could not see him.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto gritted out with half his face against the wall as he tried to see the intruder but all could see was black hair.

"Nothing just wanted to pay a visit to the Prince of fire. I thought it would rude of me not to wish you a happy birthday." Naruto sighed and twisted himself and pulled the stranger against the wall replacing where he had just been. The black hair figure looked at him in surprise. Naruto held the intruder by his arms against the wall.

"Well, I don't think that's any way to greet a prince now is it?" Naruto sneered and studied the male. Pale skin, black cropped hair that matches his pair of obsidian eyes. His attire was a simple party suit. Must have been a guest. "Cut the bullshit. Tell me what you're doing here. Who sent you? What do you want?" The man simply chuckled before kicking Naruto's leg out from under him, pushing Naruto onto the ground. "Wha-?" Naruto landed with a thud on his back, feeling the wind get knock out of him. He didn't even have time to gather himself up before the black hair male jumped on top of Naruto, placing his arms on either side of Naruto's head.

"I'm not much of a talker. How about I show you?" The man said, his face only an inch away from Naruto.

Before his lips closed the gap on Naruto's lips.

Naruto's chest rose in surprise as he gasped. The black hair man stuck his tongue inside and caressed Naruto's causing a groan to rise from his throat. Naruto made a move to smack the sick intruder up side the head but he couldn't move his hand or his feet as he found out. So Naruto decided to used his head.

And slammed it against the intruder's. The pale male head swung back and he grimaced in pain.

"Ah! Sweet God-you're a feisty one aren't you?" He growled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Unhand me you sick bastard!" The black hair man rubbed his forehead before getting off Naruto.

"Damn, the stories about Princes that are supposed to be Charming doesn't apply to you does it?." He galred at him

"Guards! Guards!" Naruto yelled.

"Too bad Princey, they won't be coming."

"What?"

"Just a little sleeping spell." He said, a little pissed. "If you haven't notice already your hands are stuck as well as your feet."

"Shit! Fucking magic user..." Naruto began to struggle even more as the sick bastard towered over him.

"Why yes. I'm a fucking magic user. Guess what I can do?" He moved over to sit on the edge of Naruto's gigantic bed. (Think four queen size bed put together.) and with a wave of his hand sent Naruto sprawling onto the bed behind him. He let out a gasp of surprise when he landed and found out his hands and feet was still stuck. Surprise.

"Sucks that I'm a damn magic user doesn't it?"

"Who the hell are you?" The man chuckled and turned around to face Naruto.

"Sasuke." He said with a smirk. Naruto eyebrows furrowed. The name was familiar but he couldn't quite place his tongue on it. "And you've made my job much easier." Sasuke crawled over to Naruto and ripped off the towel around his waist.

"Hey!" Naruto started to buck Sasuke off and realize what a mistake it was when Sasuke looked at him with a lascivious gaze. "What are you going to do?" He said worried.

"Well, I don't know? You're butt naked and on a bed with me. Any suggestions?" Sasuke said innocently.

"Asshole! Don't you dare touch me!" Naruto growled.

"Come on, why deny a chance at pleasure?" Sasuke crawled on top of him. Naruto went silent. "What? No resistance?" That's when he saw a shot of yellow shoot at him. Sasuke manage to dodge it in time. "Whoa," He grabbed Naruto's hands. "now let's not get too excited."

"Ah!" Naruto seethed in pain as he felt something shot through his hands making him squirm and groaning in agony. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke laughed.

"Just a little insurance, in case you try that again. Whatever that was."

"You-uh..." Naruto moaned. The pain became shots of pleasure traveling south. "What..." Naruto panted.

"Magic user, remember?" Sasuke smirked. "Now, why would a Prince have something like this?." He reached a hand down and pulled the nipple ring Naruto had on his left nub.

Naruto moaned, arching into Sasuke. "_Don't, _stop you bastard."

"Was that 'don't stop' I heard? Okay." Sasuke let his hand travel further south and traced a circle on top of Naruto's erection. Naruto bucked trying to gain a little more friction but Sasuke denied him and moved his hand. "I don't think so, Now are you going to listen to me? Or are you going to keep denying it?" Naruto felt more of the mixed pain and pleasure shoot through him.

"No..._Please..._Nomore, _more."_ Naruto moaned. Sasuke bit his lip and tried to contain the groan rising from his throat. This was going much better than he expected.

Naruto watched Sasuke take off his shirt. He eyed the pale flesh and couldn't believe he was doing so. But, damn, it wasn't everyday when some magic user comes into your room, on your birthday, and looks like he's about to rape you. Naruto didn't know why but the idea was really appealing to him. It sounded like some erotic scenario and he's playing the main character. Naruto moaned again, he could feel his face burning as Sasuke kissed and nipped his collarbone.

"So, why do you have this anyway? You don't strike me as the type." Sasuke pulled on Naruto's nipple ring. Naruto's hands clenched together and he bit his lip trying to contain his moan. Seeing the stress on the blonde's face heighten Sasuke's lust. Naruto was pushing all the right buttons and he didn't even know it. The more he contained his desire, the more Sasuke wanted to see him break. "Come on baby, let me hear your voice. Don't hold back." Sasuke pulled a little harder but Naruto was stubborn and wouldn't make a sound. Sasuke chuckled and slid his hand further south. Whenever his hand touched his skin, Naruto could swear he felt a little electricity spark through him. It fueled his desire, he was feeling something he has never felt before.

"N-No..." Naruto let out a gasp as Sasuke reached his undesired erection.

"That's it. You're getting somewhere but I'm gonna need a little more than that." Sasuke kissed Naruto fully on the lips before licking the shell of Naruto's ear. "I'll tell you a little secret. I'm a sadist at heart. Hearing you moan fuels my desire, it's my pleasure, my kinda high. Trust me, if you even manage to just make me a little high, you'll feel so much. You'll explode within the first few seconds and that was just the foreplay."

"What kinda...fucking seduction technique is that?" Naruto eyes widen and he opened his mouth in a soundless scream. Sasuke had wrapped his hands around Naruto's shaft and Naruto could almost feel sparks flying through him.

"Baby, don't piss me off." Sasuke smirked. Secretly, this made him so hot inside.

"Are you...going to kill me?" Naruto let out a breath he's been holding in and closed his eyes. Sasuke chuckled.

"Now, why would I kill such a...beautiful bod for no reason?" Sasuke bent down and licked Naruto's abs. He threw a sadistic smirk at Naruto. Naruto's body was shaking, his jaws clenched.

'Oh god.' Naruto thought. 'He's crazy.'

"Come on Princey, don't just lay there. Call my name." Sasuke licked the underside of Naruto's erection, drawing a shuddering moan from the blonde.

"This is consensual..."

"So you say, looks like you're enjoying it." Sasuke reached a hand up and pulled on Naruto's nipple ring as he sucked on the head of Naruto's erection. Naruto arched off the bed, moaning.

_"Sasuke..."_ He whispered the name but Sasuke heard it. He lifted his head.

"That's it." Sasuke said, voice laced with lust. Then he froze. "Fuck!" He growled and slammed his hand on the bed. "We took too long. Sorry babe, this is gonna have to end quick." Sasuke dragged his hand down Naruto's abs as he kissed him. Making Naruto taste himself. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Sasuke was slowly trailing his hand down Naruto body and this time he swore the electricity was real. It was amplified. And he could feel it to the very core of his body. Naruto eyes widen and he began to moan continuously as Sasuke's hand trailed up and down his length before it gripped the base. Everything froze around him, time seemed to stop for Naruto as the electricity went to every tip of his body before surging all straight to his cock. Naruto came with a scream of Sasuke's name. His eyes blank over.

"Naruto, I'll see you soon." Sasuke whispered.

_"Sasuke..." _Naruto managed to gasp out before he blacked out.

"Kakashi, what the hell?!" Sasuke stormed into the room he shared with Itachi. He threw the bag of white onto the table next to another similar bag.

"You were taking too long Sasuke, besides the mission wasn't to have sex with the target." Kakashi said leaning back in his chair.

"What about him!" Sasuke pointed at Itachi who was at the window still, grinning from ear to ear, looking at the night sky.

"Well, he did a side quest." Kakashi shrugged. "Rather quickly I might add. Now that I think about it, you had a lot more time than Itachi. What took you so long?"

"I-I was-"

"Being a pervert and decided to watch him shower." Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "You have to be quick Sasuke."

"What the hell!" Sasuke ran both his hands through his hair. "You were watching us again?!"

"I always do, you should know that by now." Kakashi cracked an eye open at him.

"Stupid brother. You have to think fast. Next time maybe." Itachi said without looking at him.

"Next time?" Sasuke asked a grin already on his face. Itachi looked at him with a smile.

"Of course. I'm not done yet."

* * *

Okay! So yay! New story, Royal Crisis. Hoping this won't turn out like my other story 'Fate'. :( But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I actually had alot of fun writing this story and I am looking for Beta readers! I'll be needing someone who's good so. If there's some "fancy" way I'm supposed to apply for one or something tell me please!

Oh, and if anyone is wondering how Kyuubi looks like. To me, he looks like Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket except with red hair and eyes. He's a little more tan too.

Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)

* * *


	2. Mission: Going back for More

Hello everybody! Sorry for the wait. Yea, it was a killer looking for a Beta. People are so picky about what they want to beta so I settled on letting a friend of mine beta for me. So all mistakes are her fault! Haha, jk. She did a great job on betaing. Thank you very much Oreo!

So here's the second chapter. It's long to make up for the wait.

Oh and just a note when it's like 'this' Itachi is using his mind ability to talk and like "this" it's normal.

Happy Readings!

* * *

It was a new day in Fire Country and the rumors were spreading like wild fire. Groups of people, young and old were hovering around all the news post in the city. Waiting for something about the mysterious stranger; who had appeared last night on the Prince's Birthday.

"I heard that it was a thief!"

"A thief?! No! It was a relative of the King! Playing a joke!"

"Relative?! Was that a joke? Because it wasn't funny."

"But if he was a thief, he didn't steal anything!"

"So he failed! Does that mean he's been caught?"

A hooded figure sitting at a cafe nearby was listening in on the conversation, smiling at all the false rumors. He drank the rest of his coffee and stood up.

"Sir, would you be wanting more?" A young waitress stood at his table holding a jug of coffee.

"No," The figure gave her a smile from under the hood. He placed more than twice the amount he needed to pay for on the table. "Here. Go buy something nice for yourself." The girl eyed the money before bowing and giving a wide grin.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day!" The cloaked figure patted her head and left. As he walked through the street, he heard similar rumors. Everyone was so occupied and with the incident that barely anyone paid him any mind. Strangers come and go in the Fire country all the time, though now the King's soldiers were issued to check for any suspicious activities and to check who was under the hood of every stranger.

Which is funny, because no one had even seen the thief's face.

He made his way to a small tavern, giving the bartender a nod as he gave him a smile. Opening the door to his room, he threw the cloak onto a hanger.

"Damn, it's hot out!" Sasuke reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk before slumping down on a chair. "What's going on here?" He asked the older man who sat at the windowsill.

"Nothing, have you seen the newspaper?" Itachi threw the newspaper onto the wooden circle breakfast table. The headlines read, 'A thief that doesn't steal?!'

"So they really haven't figured out that it was two thieves." Sasuke scoffed.

"Apparently. How about you? Find anything?" Itachi laid himself down on the windowsill.

"Yea, the people of this town are really stupid. I'm bored; I just want to go see him again."

"You're sick."

"I'm sick? No, I'm not as sick as you. You? You're just disgusting."

"Me? I'm not as disgusting as that bartender downstairs."

Sasuke smirked. "Kakashi? No way!"

"You'd think he's normal but," Itachi whistled. "He's actually-"

"What?" Said bartender opened the door. "What about me?"

"Speak of the devil and he shall come." Sasuke smirked. "Eh Kakashi?"

"Oh? I even got the Uchiha brothers fantasizing about me?" The bartender's face morphed, changing from a cheery late forty year old man with a dark tan, brown mustache and neatly trimmed brown hair, to a middle aged thirty year old man with pale skin, a mask, and spiked up, white, bed head, hair.

"Not at all, just discussing how disgusting you were." Itachi said.

"That I am; that I am." Kakashi eyes glinted. "Though enough talk. Since you're both here I might as well tell you now, the client isn't satisfied." Kakashi leaned against the fridge. "He wants more."

"More? What a psycho, what does he need it for anyway?" Sasuke questioned.

"Who knows? We just get the job done, no questions asked." Kakashi replied. "Up for it?"

"Oh yea, I've been waiting to get back to my blonde prince." Sasuke smiled dreamily.

"Yea? Well, he isn't happy to see you. In fact, he's thinking of ways to kill you." Itachi chuckled. "I like his way of thinking."

"No he's not," Sasuke brushed the comment off but then remembered Itachi's ability to mind read. "Shit, is he really?"

-----------------

'God, I'm going to rip his limbs off, slit his throat, and bash him in. I'll slash-'

"Naruto!" Naruto blinked and snapped out of his reverie.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked the red head who was walking with him.

"You've got veins sticking out of your forehead. What, may I ask are you thinking about?" The red head looked at him as if looking at one who was mentally unstable.

"Oh nothing! Nothing. At. All." Naruto gritted out the last few words. "Gaara what was so important last night that you couldn't make it back?! You're supposed to be my bodyguard! Where were you when I needed you?!"

"Oh, did you need me last night your highness? I did hear about the problem with the thief but I also heard nothing happened." Gaara replied.

"Nothing happened!? If you were there I wouldn't have...wouldn't have felt such amazing..." Naruto began to get a distant look on his face.

"Your highness?" Gaara inquired. Naruto eyes widen.

"N-Nothing! God, I can't believe I just thought it was amazing! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I so frustrated!?" Naruto proceeded to stomp down the hall in anger. Servants and soldiers alike avoided him like the plague. Gaara followed him and studied him from behind.

"My guess is that you're frustrated about something that happened last night." Gaara saw the Prince's head flinch a bit. "And the most common cause of frustration is perhaps 'Sexual' frustration?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Ah, bulls eye."

"Gaara, what if..." Naruto turned around to face Gaara but he couldn't look him in the eye. "What if, someone comes into your room...Just 'what if'! Nothing personal!" Naruto assured him.

"But of course, your highness." Gaara smiled.

"Someone comes into your room and does some...really great things..."Naruto seemed to lose his thoughts again but stopped himself. "Then they just leave? What does that mean?"

"Someone who comes and go? You didn't hire prostitutes and not invite me, did you?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto accusingly.

"What? No!" Naruto shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, okay, well in that case...I'm not sure. Not interested I suppose. Someone who comes and go? Seems like I would be the one to come and go..." Gaara thought about it. "Yea, I would be the one to come and go. This is hard. Usually it would mean not interested. In my case. If it was me, I'd stay until morning and do it again before I leave. Depends on the circumstances. I may keep in touch."

Naruto just ran his hand through his hair before he sighed. "You know what Gaara? Never mind." He knew better. Knew better than to ask Gaara of all people. Gaara was a player. The Player. Rumor has it that he would have sex with one lucky girl at every public gathering. Rumors were wrong. It was actually five. At the very least. Gaara was a great friend that much was true but when it came to advice regarding anything with love. It was 'love'em and leave'em' for Gaara.

Gaara never got attached. Ever. End of story.

"Naruto? Weren't you going some where?" Gaara asked.

"Huh? Oh right!" Naruto took off running down the hall, up three flights of very long stairs and down two more halls. When he reached his destination he stopped to take a breath. Which he was very out of. Naruto watched Gaara come up behind him very calmly. "How come..." He wheezed. "You're not out of...breath?"

"Oh, I exercise. A lot." The red head answered.

"Really? When?" Naruto regretted that he ever asked that question.

"Oh here and there. Outside, inside, on the chair, on the counter, on the balcony, on the door, in the hall, on the floor, in the bathroom, on the bed. Just here and there." Gaara waved a casual hand.

"I am so going to hell just listening to you." Naruto said, regaining his composure.

"Don't worry, I know that place I'll go with you." Gaara gave him a reassuring pat on Naruto's shoulder. The corners of the blonde's lips twitched as he tried to suppress a smirk. That's Gaara for you. Dark humor.

Naruto approached four soldiers who were guarding a very large white gold with platinum lining double door. The soldiers bowed and stepped away from the door upon seeing the Prince. Naruto gripped both of the handles. For the record, they're solid gold.

"You can stay here Gaara." Naruto said.

"Yes, your highness." Gaara replied.

Naruto opened the doors and stepped through then closing the doors behind him. "Kyuubi?" His brother's office was huge and nearly completely white, except for the furniture which was all black. Furniture, that seemed to come from a different world. Not a lot of people were allowed in this room, in fact almost no one except a select few. "Kyuubi?" He called again.

"What is it Naruto?" Kyuubi gave an exasperated sigh. Naruto followed the voice in another room and saw his brother sitting in a black chair. "Something wrong?" Kyuubi asked seeing his brother come in.

"Why hasn't the thief from last night been caught?" Naruto inquired. Kyuubi placed the document he had been reading down on the black desk before him. Placing his chin on the palm of his right hand and studied Naruto.

"Now why are you so interested?"

"I-I just wanted to know who...would be foolish enough to invade the palace on my birthday." Naruto said quickly. Kyuubi said nothing. Naruto watch his brother stare at him. The half-moon specs he wore was the only part of him that made him look a bit like a king but what he wore did not. The red silk robe he had on made him look like a playboy and his red hair was tied back with a white silk ribbon. Naruto always had some guilt feeling when he was always reminded of how young his brother really was and the fact that it was unfair for him to be ruling such a large country by himself. Kyuubi was only five years older than him; he could be enjoying his life right now instead of being cooped up in an office with some boring papers.

"You've never been interested in the castle affairs before, why start now? Unless he stole something from you, it's none of your concern. Please leave." Kyuubi went back to the documents in front of him. Something in Naruto ticked. It's true he never really wanted to get involved in the affairs of the kingdom but who was he to tell him?

Oh right, he's the king AND his older brother.

"Fine! Forget I ever said anything." Naruto turned on his heels and stomped out the door.

------

Kyuubi's hands clenched as Naruto slammed the door behind him. He wasn't mad at Naruto. No, he was mad at someone else. Someone he's been trying not to think of all day until Naruto came in and reminded him of what happened. A presence came into the room.

"Ya majesty, would ya like me tae go aroun'?" An accented voice asked him.

"Yes, please do."

"Very vell then." The presence left the room as quickly as it came. Kyuubi stood up angrily and pushed everything off his desk.

"Damn it!" He growled. Kyuubi raised his fist and brought it crashing down onto the sleek black desk. The desk splintered and broke right down the middle. He grabbed a broken half of the desk and threw it across room. It shattered when it came in contact with the wall. Kyuubi growled and slammed the glass wall that allowed him to see the front of the palace grounds. Though, no one can see in from the outside. If you were to look in from the outside, you'd see just a normal castle wall.

A red aura came off him as he tried to calm himself. It didn't work. He growled, baring his teeth that had now become fangs, with his jaws clenched. His hands were fisted and his fingernails cut into his palms as it began to sharpen to a point. The red aura began to take form of a shape. An animal. A fox. A really angry and pissed off giant monster fox. Kyuubi placed his bloody hands on his head and he growled quietly but his breathing became heavy and his eyes flashed an angry red. His hands nearly crushed his skull as he roared.

At least his room was soundproof.

"Ah!" Itachi winced and he shook his head. The bartender looked at him.

'Hn? What's wrong?'

'I don't know. I just got cut off from the King's mind.' Itachi thought. What was that intense feeling he felt right before though?

"That's all right chap! Have another, on me." The bartender walked up to Itachi and poured him some more whiskey.

"Thanks." Itachi replied.

'Cut off from someone's mind? Never heard that from you before.'

'Because it never happened before.' Itachi downed the drink. 'Except once.'

'Oh! The Divine Phenomenon. That's why you even took this mission.'

Itachi smiled grimly. 'That's right.'

"Don't be such a downer man!" The bartender said to him. "Ya making me bar look bad! It won't kill ya to chat up a bit with the strangers every now and then!" The bartender winked.

"Stranger? Hardly." Itachi smirked. The bartender laughed.

'Does The Divine Phenomenon still piss you off?'

Itachi remained silent before asking Kakashi, 'Do you want to know the cause of the Divine Phenomenon?' The bartender went to the other customer and filled their glasses.

'Are you saying you know?'

'Maybe.'

'Then yes, I do.'

Itachi used a finger to circle the rim of the glass. 'The King himself.'

'Oh? Isn't that interesting.'

'Isn't it?'

'Speaking of the king. Are you going to get on with your mission soon? Sasuke's already stalking his prey.'

'Yep, thinking about tonight.'

'Well, might want to be prepared.'

'What? Why?' The bartender filled Itachi's glass again.

"Nothing wrong with being prepared eh?" The bartender said to the man sitting next to Itachi. The man's eyebrow rose at the comment. Obviously confused.

"What are you trying to say?" Itachi frowned.

"Nothing." Kakashi said. 'Just saying he might be a little more...himself today. It's not going to be as easy to get close to him.'

'Than last night...'

'Oh that! That was a lucky shot.'

Itachi slammed his glass on the counter. Customers around him flinched and glared at Itachi. "Now now sir, please get a hold of yaself yea?"

'Lucky. Shot?' Itachi thought slowly, words dripping with angry confusion.

'It was the new moon last night, didn't you hear? Forgot what I told you about new moons with the Uzumaki lineage?'

'Than...He didn't-'

'Feel a thing last night. At all.' The glass shattered under Itachi's grip. Itachi stormed out the door of the pub. People stared after him. "Vell, there goes the glass. Another drink sir?"

"What are we doing Naruto?" Gaara whispered.

"I told you! We're going to find some more information!" Naruto hugged the cloak tighter around him. Covering his face.

"This is ridiculous, it is hot as hell and it's crowded." Naruto silently agreed. They were around the main marketplace standing on a bridge as people were hustling back and forth. No one paid any attention to them. This isn't what Naruto had in mind; he had forgotten that it was constantly busy in the city especially around this time. Someone pushed past him.

"Hey-Gaara?!" Naruto watched the red head run by, pushing people out the way.

"H-Hold on...Shit! Just wait right there!" And with that he ran off. Naruto blinked. What was with him? Gaara never freaks out. Never.

"What the hell!?" Naruto couldn't believe that Gaara ran off without him. He stood there as people shoved him and pushed him. He was in the middle of a tight packed crowd on a bridge. This was not his day.

"Watch it! Move away! Hey, kid!" Huh? Naruto spun around trying to see the source of the noise when all the sudden the crowd parted and opened to three rushing horses pulling a carriage.

"Shi-" Naruto braced himself but instead of meeting the intended hooves, he suddenly felt cold water seep into his clothes. Naruto opened his mouth and water immediately filled it. He'd fallen into the river. He resurfaced and saw a flash of black hair. "You-"

"Hello beautiful. Miss me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? I suppose there must be something wrong since I just saved you." Naruto started to swim back to the port.

"Crazy psychotic-" Sasuke pulled him back and kissed the blonde lips. Naruto pulled his hands back to hit him but Sasuke held his wrist tightly. When Sasuke finally pulled back, Naruto was wide eyed.

"I should at least get a reward right?"

"Reward?! That was-that was more of a punishment!" Naruto huffed. Sasuke laughed and Naruto was breathless. Sasuke's hair was wet and hung over his eyes. The sun behind him sparkled like some beautiful backdrop. Naruto shook his head, what the fuck was he thinking?!

"Oh my god! Is that the Prince?!" Someone shrieked from above. Both of them looked up to see a pink haired girl in an over extravagant dress gawking at them. "Who is that whore?! I'm supposed to be with the Prince!"

"Time to go." Sasuke smirked.

"Wha-" Naruto voice caught as his body tensed and he fainted.

..........

"Uh..." Naruto groaned. He cranked his eyelids open but his vision was still a little hazy. "What the hell...?" He said slowly. Naruto was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling. He was in some sort of room of an Inn . He shook his head slowly as a shadow fell over him.

"Hey there."

Naruto eyes grew wide and he stared at the onyx eyed thief from the night before. Sasuke gave him a small smile. "Are you just going to stare all day?" Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he's been holding. He couldn't help it. Sasuke looked so breath taking to say the least. He had just taken a shower and he wasn't wearing anything except a towel around his waist. Water droplets were still rolling off his toned body, sliding down his every dip and curve of muscle. He flinched when he felt when one of them falls on his cheek waking him from his fantasizing. Naruto quickly got up and wiped off the drop of water on his cheek.

"Despicable!"

"Hey? That's all you have to say after staring at me for so long?"

"Shut up! I wasn't staring!" Naruto spun around to face Sasuke.

"Oh? Right, so looking at me with a dazed expression doesn't mean you're staring?"

"I was just...Hey...What are you doing?" Naruto stepped back as Sasuke took two steps towards him. "S-Stop! Don't come near me!"

"Why not?" Sasuke continued walking slowly towards the blonde. "Isn't it funny?" Sasuke wondered. "Seems like our roles have switched."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto eyebrows furrowed.

"Let's time we met. I was the one fully clothed and you were the one with just a towel around the waist. Our roles have switched hasn't it? But, unlike you. I'll take it off voluntarily." Sasuke slipped a thumb under the towel around his waist and smirked. "Just for you though." And with that he pushed his thumb down making the towel unwrapped, falling in a semi-circle around his feet. Naruto gasped and spun around to run. Only to find a wall blocking his way.

"S-Shit!" Naruto tensed and took a step back but Sasuke came up behind him. "Agh!" Naruto grimaced when he was pushed against the wall.

"This doesn't remind you of anything?" Sasuke pushed Naruto a little harder against the wall. Naruto flinched. "Nothing at all?"

"What are you doing?!" Naruto struggled but Sasuke held his arms to the wall.

"Just continuing where I left off." Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"You..." Naruto meant to say something stronger but it came out a strangled moan. Sasuke was licking and sucking on his neck. "Oh...!" Naruto face flushed and his breath became ragged. "Stop...Stop it..." Sasuke chuckled.

"Sounds like you're enjoying it." Sasuke pulled Naruto's cloak off and made a sound of approval. "You're not wearing a shirt?"

"It was...It was hot out!" Sasuke laughed.

"Thank goddess for the heat." He placed a hand on Naruto's hip. Naruto gasped as the same electrifying sensation he felt from last night spread throughout him from Sasuke's touch. His panting increased as the heat inside him increased. Sasuke slipped his hand lower and into Naruto pants. Naruto whined but still tried to struggle but now half-heartedly. "What? Giving in?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke chuckled and spun Naruto around to face him before slamming him back against the wall. He kissed the blonde on his forehead before placing a light kiss on his lips. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and added a little pressure onto the blonde's lips. Said boy gave a quiet moan when Sasuke flicked his tongue out, licking the seam of his lips.

Naruto reluctantly opened his mouth a fraction of an inch and Sasuke took the chance to run his tongue along the inside of his lips causing the blonde to shudder and groan. Naruto had wanted to come out to find the thief and captured him. Not...not have him take off his pants! Naruto groaned and struggled, trying to keep his pants on. Sasuke kept him from doing so by grinding their hips together. The contact of bare skin to bare skin caused Naruto to give a low growl as he tried to push Sasuke off by pushing his shoulders but Sasuke grabbed his arms. Pulling him closer to him and away from the wall. Naruto pulled his head back.

"I hate you." He managed to breathe out. Sasuke chuckled.

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

Naruto wrapped his hands in Sasuke's hair and pull him closer before giving him a hard kiss, biting Sasuke's lips. Sasuke eyes widen and he winced. He could feel blood trickling down his chin. Seeing his blood on Naruto's lips when he pulled back made his desire rise. He licked it off the blonde's lips. "Trying to taunt me? Very brave." Sasuke whispered. "I like it." He whispered seductively before crushing his lips on Naruto's again. Sasuke nearly devoured the blonde.

'God, he's such a great kisser.' Naruto moaned and leaned closer, into the kiss. Sasuke gave a low chuckle and tipped backwards as if falling but never loosening his grip on Naruto. He teleported over to the bed and they landed softly on it. Naruto groaned. "What was that?" He mumbled and brought his head up.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Sasuke brought a hand up to bring Naruto's head back down into a kiss but Naruto dodged it.

"No, tell me what's going on because it hurts like a bitch." Naruto rubbed his temples. "You did this earlier too."

"I just teleported. It'll hurt at first but you'll get used to it." Sasuke kissed him softly. "I'll make you forget the pain." Sasuke flipped Naruto over so that the blonde was under him. He crawled down to Naruto's erection and gave it a tentative lick. Naruto gasped in pleasure.

"Sasuke..." He murmured. Sasuke smiled and dipped his head down to tease the head making Naruto moan. As Sasuke brought his head lower and lower, Naruto reached a hand down to gripped Sasuke's hair. "Oh shit..." Naruto hissed in pleasure as Sasuke was able to deep throat him. No girl has been able to do that before. And, oh goddess be praised, it felt so good.

Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto's knees and lifted them so they folded over. He began bobbing his head up and down slowly. Sasuke never broke his gaze from Naruto as he stared at him with lust. Naruto never even felt it when Sasuke slowly prodded one finger into him but when it was three he winced. Naruto grimaced and bit his lips. Sasuke came up to Naruto's face and kissed him full on the lips. "Sasuke...I can't..." Naruto whispered right before he fainted. Sasuke froze.

"Again? Are you shittin' me?!"

------

Gaara followed the figure in the cloak. He wanted to make sure what he saw wasn't real. He knew he wasn't suppose to leave Naruto in the middle of town but he definitely wasn't going to take Naruto with him and he wasn't going to lose his lead. 'Come on, just turn around once!' It was just past dusk and he was worried sick about Naruto but goddess be damned, he could not lose the figure in the cloak. Just as he turned into the alley way the figure disappeared. "Shit." Gaara seethed. 'Where did he go?' Gaara quickly made his way to the other end of the alley way. Nothing. "Damn it!" He kicked a nearby trashcan. Why was he so worked up for? It might not have been him, it might have been someone else. Anyone else. Gaara scoffed. "I was worried for nothing."

"Now that wasn't very nice."

Gaara eyes widen and he spun around. The figure in the cloak stood before him. "What-"

"The trashcan, wasn't nice of you to kick it." The figure said.

"Who...Who are you?" Gaara gulped. He couldn't be him. Not after all these years.

"Already forgotten huh? I would say that I'd be hurt but I don't think I can feel hurt anymore. After what you did to me. "

"No...No..." Gaara shook his head slowly. "Why are you here...?"

"Oh?" The figure pulled his hood down. "So you do remember?" The brown hair Gaara used to dream about flowed out around him. Almost in slow motion. Gaara breath caught in his throat and without thinking he immediately turned and ran. Only to have the man already a few feet in front of him. "Still trying to run. You're always trying to run away from me. Ever since that time." He stepped toward Gaara who was surprised to see that he was a few inches shorter than the brunette. "You need to learn Gaara; it's useless to run because I will find you."

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, nervously. Though it came out more like he was mad instead of nervous. "I thought you left."

"I did. Why? Unhappy to see me?" The man chuckled and ran a hand through his chocolate hair. "I thought you loved me." He pretended to be sad. "I'm heart broken." Gaara took another step back as he came closer to him. "It's not fair." The pearl eyes were sullen and he looked like a lost child.

Gaara felt something inside him ache. Those pearl eyes still mesmerized him after all these years. It was his fault for leaving him behind that day. It was his fault that he left. It was all him. He knew. But he didn't want to admit it. Part of him wanted to hold him, the other part still wanted, deeply, to run.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed. "What's wrong? Feeling guilty?" He reached inside his cloak and pulled a vial out. He suddenly appeared behind Gaara, holding him in a choke hold. "Don't worry; we'll have all the time in the world to talk about it." He whispered in the red head's ear. "After I rip your heart out, just like you did with mine." Gaara didn't even bother to run, he couldn't after all. He was in the grip of the best assassin in the country, there was no escape.

The red head stared at the tiny vial and he knew what it was. A sleeping potion. Gaara's eyes widen and immediately felt weak. After all these years of avoiding sleep, now he was being forced to. By him. As the liquid flowed down his throat, he fell into his arms slowly before whispering the man's name.

"Neji..."

-----------

Itachi walked quietly through His Majesty's gigantic bedroom. Taking in every little detail and looking out for any kind of movement. Of course, he was alert and studying the surroundings but damn, the lush carpet was really nice. He even took off his shoes to walk through them.

He knew the king was in here but the king kept his mind quiet. Itachi was a little peeved. It was much too quiet and he hardly ever got an ounce of quiet. He didn't like it. This was the calm before the storm.

He walked over to a skillfully crafted mahogany desk and studied the documents on top of it. Picking up random things and reading it over. He picked up a letter and frowned. The handwriting...It was familiar but he didn't exactly have any patience for it at the moment. He just wanted to find the king.

"See something you like?" Itachi's head jerked toward the sound to what was suppose to be an empty chair which now held the beautiful red head king. He was actually surprised enough to drop the letter back onto the desk. Itachi didn't even hear the king come into the room, much less see the red head sit in the chair right in front of him.

The king raised an eyebrow. "What? Surprised?" Itachi smirked at the king's attitude. The king was wearing a red silk robe and had his legs crossed. Almost exposing more than his smooth sexy legs for the world to see. Tantalizing and he knew it. He had his chin rested on his fingertips giving an air of majestic royalty that only a King could pull off. As if he was looking down on Itachi even though he was the one sitting down.

"You look like you were expecting me." Itachi sneered. Kyuubi stood up and his eyes bored into Itachi's.

"You're right, I was, but I didn't think you were that idiotic."

"Well, this idiot wants to know what you were expecting exactly." Itachi countered crossing his arms. Kyuubi didn't answer but instead continue staring at Itachi. The window behind Kyuubi let in some moonlight that illuminated the king's outline from behind and Itachi saw it. A red aura. It surrounded the king, a ruby red that flickered and moved. "Don't you look pissed off?" Kyuubi gave a low growl before a red aura sphere flew past Itachi's face, singing the ends of some of his bangs. "Whoa." Itachi eyes widen as he drops his arms and ran when he saw more fly after him. Dodging the flying red aura spheres. Itachi flipped over a coffee table and jumped behind it. He noticed that whatever the King was tossing at him dispersed right before it hit the wall or any other furniture. So he figured he'd be safe behind one.

"Attempting to hide?" Kyuubi stood behind him with his arms crossed.

Well, maybe it wouldn't be safe if the spheres came from behind.

"What?" Itachi smiled. "Ran out of 'balls'?" Kyuubi eyebrow twitched. A red aura came from behind Kyuubi and wrapped itself around Itachi's ankle. "Oh sh-" Before he could finish the sentence he was thrown against the wall. Kyuubi was there in a second and grabbed him by his collar. He held him against the wall.

"Who are you? What the fuck do you want with me?!" Kyuubi growled. "I should kill you right now and forget this bullshit." The king slammed him hard against the wall again.

"Ouch. So are you going to kill me or let me answer?"

"Talk."

Itachi gave Kyuubi a crooked smile and chuckled. The air suddenly grew heavy around them. "Ever had that feeling you've forgotten something important?" Kyuubi eyes widen slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean." Kyuubi clenched his jaw and he slammed Itachi once more against the wall.

"Don't play games with me. Tell me who you are!"

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said quietly. Kyuubi froze. "Remember me?"

No, he didn't. The name was so familiar, right on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite place it. Kyuubi felt a static shock go through his head. He let go of Itachi and gripped his head. Turning away, facing away from Itachi.

"Guh...Ah!" His head felt like it was on fire. Kyuubi gasped when Itachi wrapped his arms around him.

"Feeling something? Something you weren't supposed to? Maybe it's something you've been ignoring." Itachi whispered in Kyuubi ear. "Stop lying to yourself. You want to know who I am, don't you? You're curious. Maybe a little more than curious."

"Get off me!" Kyuubi pulled out of Itachi's grip, spun around and threw two red aura spheres at him. Aura spheres that disintegrated before it reached the magic user. Kyuubi eyes widen and he continued throwing more. All of which that continued to disintegrate before it reached Itachi. Itachi slowly made his way over to Kyuubi and grabbed the King's hands before he could throw any more. "How-"

"What? You honestly think you had the upper hand? Always. You've always underestimated me. Again and again. Over and over. You never realize what you get yourself into." Itachi's pupils seemed to move. The black dots swirled as if it was alive. Kyuubi couldn't help but stare. No one. No one has ever been able to overcome him. Not even get close to him. But this man seems to be able to read his every move. His every thought. Even when he thought he would be able to capture him. He couldn't. Kyuubi growled at the thought of him being so powerless. He wasn't used to this. He was the King. Not some peasant.

"Who? Who the hell are you?!" Kyuubi roared. His fangs and claws appeared. He bit Itachi's wrist causing the black hair man to jump back. "Uchiha Itachi...Itachi..." Kyuubi clutched his head. The name seems to resonate and cut through his head. Like shattering glass. "How do you make me feel this way!?" Kyuubi growled and jumped on Itachi making him fall to the ground. "Who are you? Who are you!?" Itachi regarded him calmly before he smirked.

"Uchiha Itachi." Kyuubi flinched. "Does it hurt? Does my name bring you pain?" Itachi flipped Kyuubi over so that he was on top. "Good. Because it should." He brought his lips crashing down on Kyuubi's.

Kyuubi flinched. He bucked and attempted to throw Itachi off. "Mmph!" On instinct he summoned two more red aura spheres but Itachi flipped him over so his face was against the carpet. He tried to move his arms that were stretched out above his head but he couldn't. They seemed to be stuck palm down to the ground. "Agh! You ass!" Itachi chuckled and pulled down Kyuubi's robes. Itachi kissed Kyuubi's back and slipped a hand up his thigh. Kyuubi immediately stretched like a cat and rubbed up against Itachi. Itachi gave a low growl.

"Trying to start something?"

"Not on your life asshole." Kyuubi snarled. Itachi chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Itachi whispered into Kyuubi's ear before he licked the shell of it. He felt the shudder go through the King's body. "I want to see your real ears."

"What?!" Kyuubi froze. No one knows about that. Absolutely no one. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't hide it. I know these aren't your real ears." Itachi bit the top of Kyuubi's ears. His hand ghosted over Kyuubi's lean stomach.

"Stop..." Kyuubi could feel his face getting hot. That wasn't a good sign.

"If you show me, I'll stop."

"Liar! You wouldn't stop anyway!"

"You're right. Though I still want to see them." Itachi dragged his nails lightly across Kyuubi's lower stomach. A light moan escaped from Kyuubi's lips. "There you go." Itachi slowly skimmed his hands lower before dragging it up Kyuubi's tattooed stomach. So slow, it was torture.

"No...Don't..." Kyuubi struggled with the invisible bonds. Itachi pulled on Kyuubi's nipple ring. Kyuubi gave a yelp. "Ah! Ah..." Itachi watched as Kyuubi's ears begin to flickered and morph.

"Found it." Itachi smirked and continue teasing the King's nipples. Goosebumps rose over the King's flesh as his human ear's slowly turned into those of a fox. "That's it. There are my precious ears." Itachi nibbled the top of them making Kyuubi moan. "Thought you could hide it from me?" Itachi scratched behind them lightly causing the King to lean into the touch.

"Oh yea...that's the spot..." Kyuubi groaned. No one has touched his ears in the longest time so naturally, no one knows how good it feels. Except this man, whom he just met and he knew just exactly how Kyuubi liked it.

Itachi chuckled and turned Kyuubi faced to a side giving him a deep kiss. Itachi bit Kyuubi's lips lightly, running his tongue along the top of Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi gave a low moan and tried to pull against the restraint but his hands wouldn't come off. Itachi kept one hand on Kyuubi's cheek and continued kissing him as his other hand made its way down to Kyuubi's growing hard-on. Kyuubi almost whimpered when Itachi broke away from the kiss.

"Feeling good?" Itachi smirked.

"Fuck you." Kyuubi panted as he felt Itachi get off him. Or so he thought. His body tensed when he felt Itachi lick his erection. He gave a low moan and arched his back.

"Mmm...Come on, don't kill me now." Itachi chuckled before he took Kyuubi's erection into his mouth. Kyuubi hands gripped the floor.

"Guh... " Kyuubi bit his lips hard to keep from moaning anymore and in doing so making his fangs pierce his lips. "Uh..." Kyuubi flinched when he felt a finger enter him. "Itachi..." Itachi replied with a moaned and continued to slide his finger in and out of Kyuubi. "Stop...." Kyuubi nearly had to bite his lips off before giving up and letting out a moan. Kyuubi claws dug into the carpet. "Enough!" Itachi stopped and got out form under Kyuubi.

"Oh?" Itachi licked his lips. "Had enough teasing? Want something more?"

"No...That's not what I-" Itachi licked Kyuubi's opening. "Uh! Don't..."

"What I give to see your face right now...Oh right, I can." Kyuubi eyebrows furrowed and he looked up. A mirror seemed to have appeared right in front of him, a little beyond his reach.

"What? What is this?!"

"A kink." Itachi slowly began to enter Kyuubi. He watched as Kyuubi's face froze in pain.

"Nuh! Ahh!" Kyuubi groaned. "Stop!" He tried to hide his face but Itachi pulled his hair back forcing Kyuubi to look up

"Shh...Little King" Itachi rubbed Kyuubi's lower stomach and erection. "It won't hurt for long..." Once he's been sheathed all the way in. Kyuubi's body shuddered as a shot of pleasure pulsed through him. A shot of pleasure he wasn't expecting.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Itachi slowly began to pound in slowly and watched as Kyuubi's face scrunched in pleasure. Itachi licked his lips. Sweet goddess, the King was so beautiful. He watched as Kyuubi's claws nearly ripped a hole in the lush white carpet. Itachi almost moaned in pain when Kyuubi tensed his muscles. "Damn...You're good. What kind of technique are you using?"

"Wha...What technique? I'm...Not...Using any technique..." Kyuubi gritted the last few words. Itachi watched Kyuubi's face blush and he couldn't help but speed up. Kyuubi moaned and his powers scattered. The red aura flashing and flickering on and off. His palms were now burning a hole in the ground.

"S-Shit! Not...so fast!" Kyuubi gasped.

"Doesn't look like your body minds it." Itachi smirked.

"Ah. Ah!" Kyuubi cried out and came, arching his back. Itachi bit his lips when Kyuubi clenched around him. A couple more thrust and he came as well collapsing on top of Kyuubi who was panting heavily.

"Gods, you are amazing." Itachi panted but much slower then Kyuubi. The king groaned when Itachi pulled out. He placed kisses along Kyuubi's neck and jaw. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Son of bitch...Get...Off..." Kyuubi growled. Itachi licked Kyuubi's fox ears one more time before he slowly got up.

"Aw, my little fox pissed?" Itachi smirked when Kyuubi tried to move but couldn't.

"Shut up! I hate you...What the hell do you want with me?! What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to piss me off?" He growled. "You're asking me what the hell you did, me? Are you serious? Maybe! You should try and remember what happened." Itachi crouched down and pulled Kyuubi's hair again making him look at Itachi. "You said it yourself that my name sounds familiar. Go find out what the hell you did to me and my family, cause I want to know." Itachi let go of him and disappeared. Kyuubi eyes were wide.

"What?"

------------------------------

"Looks like you had a good time, sir." The bartender smirked at Itachi as he came through the tavern door.

"I had a great time."

* * *

Itachi returned the smirked. "Why are you still a bartender?"

"Forgot to change." The bartender became the white head in just those few words. "Anyway?" Kakashi set down a glass and a bottle of whiskey on the bar. He sat down and filled each glass nearly to the rim.

"Better than I thought it would." Itachi downed the whiskey. "Nothing like whiskey after a night of rough sex. Feels great." Kakashi chuckled. "You know, it's weird..." Itachi leaned against the bar counter. "You know what I'm in this for..." He watch as Kakashi drank his glass. "But what are you in this for?" The glass Kakashi was holding cracked. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing much. Nearly same as you."

"That doesn't sound like it's nothing much. What happened?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know. You and your mind abilities. I'm sure you've already checked all this out when we met." Itachi smiled.

"You know me too well. But you know, just because I can see your mind doesn't mean I can distinguish from what really happened or what you thought happened. Besides it keeps me sane to talk out loud."

"Does it now? Honestly, it's nothing more than what you saw in my head."

"Huh, right. Who was he?" Itachi asked. Kakashi's glass cracked some more.

"Just an old friend of mine. I believe his name was," Kakashi smiled as the glass he held shattered to dust. "Iruka. Or, something like that."

"Well, there goes another glass."

* * *

So? Neh? How was it? People from the past are popping up everywhere! In the next chapter you'll learn more about what actually happened to each pairing in the past that made them this way. Well, except for Naruto and Sasuke. They don't have a past because they never met before but everyone else does! You'll also learn about the 'Divine Phenomenon' next chapter too. So be ready for it!

Oh and guess what? I have another story coming up. ;)


End file.
